guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katharine
Just spotted this NPC while cleaning up my quest log before full release of GWEN. I suspect she is one of the Easter Eggs (like the Moa Eggs etc) introduced last weekend. If you're wondering why the map and picture are oddly sized, it's because I'm technically inept - soz! Maz Mazkin 04:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Fixed. 08:50, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::TY! Maz Mazkin 06:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) 06:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe she has something to do with Xandra, The new luxon hero MageMontu 06:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::How do you figure that? Just because they're both from the same continent? O_o 07:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Well I'll answer with a question, Why are people saying she has something to do with Moa Eggs, cause she in Gyala Hatching, probably hatching eggs? MageMontu 08:08, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Because she was added in the same update as the Moa Eggs and everything else that people think has to do with them. --Macros 08:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::So was Xandra, she was added with sneak peak update and people could recruit her MageMontu 08:14, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::Except we were explicitly told Xandra was a hero. Kathrine was sneaked in without a word like the rest of the Moa items. --Macros 09:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::: sigh, what i'm trying to say is that sometimes the most obvious answer is th right one MageMontu 09:19, 29 August 2007 (CDT) And I thought she was an easter egg...... I thought it was a possibility she was involved with the Moa Eggs so I mentioned her on guru, but I really didn't think it was likely. I think someone who knows more about this quest should change her description a bit though.Maz Mazkin 10:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Incubator Kit I added this to the Moa Egg Talk page, but I think I'll add it here too...Katharine will now craft for you an "Incubator Kit" for a fee. She requires the following materials; 50 Spiritwood Planks, 10 Steel Ingots, and 5,000 gold. Khaeti.72.235.4.162 04:50, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :She refused to craft anything for me... maybe you need the book from Zho first? -- Torins (talk) 05:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Same here, print screen?... eekzie 12:19, 31 August 2007 (GMT) ::Confirmed, you need Zho's Journal before you can get Katharine to craft an 'Incubator Kit'. Fam 06:28, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :A few questions about the incubator, is it customized when it's crafted? If not, can you craft more then one? Cowboysoultaker 20:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Just tried to get another incubator kit from her. already got a black moa chick with this character, but not in the inventory. so i just grabbed zho's journal, which i already had, and went to see her. but instead of offering me the incubator kit, she just said "Oh, Hello. Is there something you need from me? I am a little busy, at the moment.". anyone else tried this before? can you only get one incubator kit per character, or even just one per account? can anyone confirm any of this? cheers. CopyKill :ok, well, just got my second moa chick with another char.. so you definately can only get one black moa chick with each char. CopyKill Captain Juno? On the main article, it states "You need to talk to Captain Juno firstly" to get Katharine to craft the incubator kit. I don't know if this is correct because when I crafted my Incubator Kit (above post), I never talked to Captain Juno. More specifically, after I received Zho's Journal and the mention of the Luxon leader, I for some reason thought of Elder Rhea and went to Cavalon to talk to her. She said her usual dialog, nothing new. Then I remembered someone mentioned a new NPC (Katharine) in Gyala Hatchery, so I went searching for her and found her there. She offered to craft the Incubator Kit, but I didn't have the materials or money. So I zoned back to Leviathan Pits, picked up what I needed, and went back to Katharine to craft my Incubator. So I don't think you *need* to talk to Juno, more that talking to Juno is like directions to the new NPC if you didn't know she's there. Khaeti. 72.235.4.162 17:59, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Bug? Don't know if anybody else has experienced this, but she's up in the big luxon machine, right? I can still talk to her while i'm directly under her! Have a screeny and will check again, seeing as I may have forgotten my 5k :P Update: Yeh, same happened :D :It's with any NPC. The Z-Axis (height) isn't used for talking, triggering traps and such things. --84.24.206.123 13:20, 21 September 2007 (CDT)